Flowey
Flowey '''is one of the main antagonist of Undertale. He's the reincarnation of the monster prince, Asriel. Backstory Flowey used to be Asriel, the prince of the monsters. He met Chara, a human fallen into the underground. Both quickly became friends, almost like siblings. However, life clearly wasn't all rainbows and sunshine in the underground. So Chara had a plan. They would kill themselves, and let Asriel take their soul to become an all powerful god, and then takes 6 others human souls to break the barrier. The plan did succeed at first, however, the control was split in the new body. Chara took them to their original village with their own corpse. Horrified, the humans attacked Asriel without mercy. Chara wanted to fight back, but Asriel held back. He returned to the underground, mortally wounded and died on the garden, spreading his own dust over it. Many years later, the new royal scientist, Alphys, took one of the flower who bloomed first, and injected it with DETERMINATION, what powers human souls. This made Asriel comes back to life in a flower body. But without a soul, they couldn't feel love. Eventually, the thought of a love-less world depressed them so much, he decided to take his own life. But as he was dying, he was suddenly scared by the thought of a souless being dying. His own determination was strong enough to makes them come back to life, back to his "save point". He had discovered his own ability to "Save" and "Load". They toyed with this, trying out every single possible choice. Killing everyone. Saving everyone. He eventually got bored of it, and got over of his own fear of death. But then, something unexcepted happened. You came to the underground. Power & Abilities * '''Roots: He can uses roots to binds something, or someone. * "Friendliness Pellets": Fires an attack of pellets at the opponent. He loves to surround them with a full circle of projectile, then slowly closing it on them. * Save & Load: He can uses his own determination to "Save & Load" his game. Thus, if he happens to die, he can rewinds time some time before his death, and restarting over. Later, in his Photoshop form, he can now uses 6 savestates to save at any given point in time, and load any of those files. * Random Projectiles: In his Photoshop form, he gains the ability to fires a multitudes of projectiles, like nuclear bombs, flies, fingers, gun shot etc. * Time-Proof Memory: Even if a time reset is done through another person, he will still remember past or alternate timelines. * Fourth Wall Awareness: He is well aware of the existence of the player, and of save files. Feats Strength * Deleted the game, with all the timelines in it, after having achieved Photoshop form * Effortlessly destroy and creates 6 timelines during his battle, Photoshop form only * Directly stated to be many times stronger than Chara, Photoshop form only * Could easily kills Frisk in his battle, Photoshop form only * Has apparently managed to kills most monsters at least once Speed * Can keep up with Frisk, who dodged lighting and light * Can move and act without any normal time existing anymore, instead running on a higher dimensional time Durability * Survived being attacked by Toriel * As Photoshop Flowey, survived the destruction of reality * As Photoshop Flowey, tanked Frisk's attacks effortlessly Skill * Knows every possible outcome to anything, due to having lived through all the timelines * Killed Asgore in the Neutral Route * Got Papyrus to bring every important character to Asgore's throne room so he could absorb their souls Alternate Forms Photoshop Flowey Upon absorbing the 6 Human Souls after killing Asgore in the Neutral Route only, Flowey becomes Photshop Flowey. This is one of his most powerful forms, granting him so much power that he easily overwrote and deleted the save file of the game. He has several deadly attacks, including dropping nukes on his foes, and using weapons of the Human Souls. Asriel Dreemurr See Asriel Dreemurr page. Weaknesses * When he resets, everything is reset, so he have to do everything over again * Has no arms * In Photoshop form, the 6 SOULs he has absorbed can rebel against him and attack him, depending on the situation * Still lacks the power to break the barrier * Loses ability to save and reset when a more determined being (I.E. Frisk) enters the underground, although gains it back as Photoshop Flowey. Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Characters Category:Undertale Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Plants Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Time Manipulators